You Are Not Alone
by xAngel-Demonx3541
Summary: The final moments of Finn as he takes his last breaths of life... the venom burned his insides and his vision starts to haze as his nightmares began to torment him. He awaits for the unknown, waiting to be suck into an oblivion... Unsure what to expect.
The venom was burning through his veins touching his very soul with extreme pain. His vision was blurring in and out of focus as his paralyzed body hit the ground twitching in pain from the venomous bite.

The last thing he remembered was hitting Lucien – but the attack came so fast as the beast sank his teeth into Finn's neck. Finn remembered the last thing he saw was the devilish red eyes upon Lucien. There was screaming – him screaming on top of his lungs as the venom rushed into his body creating horrific pain where there will be no end to the suffering.

In and out of the darkness of the pain he saw flashes of memories hitting him – terrible events that only made the suffering he was facing even worse. The moment his dear sister Freya was taken from him by Dahlia how she was screaming for him and their mother. Then the flash of the horrid coffin he was trapped in for 900 years driving him mad every century. The bite was worse than anything he encountered with the maddening trap within his mind with his memories as pain scorched his veins.

His siblings' voices were barely a whisper over the screams of his insides. They felt so far away leaving him alone in this darkness with all this pain. He felt like his body was hallow as nothing can penetrate the pain within him his siblings' cold touches were almost completely numb to him.

"Don't leave me in here!" Finn screamed having a flash of being trapped inside of the coffin banging on the top desperately.

"Don't leave me alone!" His breath was hitching as his heart bounded heart in his chest. His body burned so hot like he was burning on the inside daring to explode.

His vision came back to reality for a moment hearing Freya's voice as a whisper in the menacing darkness, "You are not alone I am here!" Her voice soothed Finn slightly from his mind's retched nightmares. Finn gasped feeling something restraining him he blindly grabbed out screaming in pain. The darkness brought memories through him of his family leaving him daggered – leaving him alone in his own mind paralyzed in darkness with the never ending release.

Murmurs of his family broke his torture only slightly. He wheezed in pain as the venom worked its way through out his body cutting his air supply only making life ever so harder to stay for. _Help me_ Finn try to cry out desperately feeling the restraints of his family members letting go of him. _Please do not leave me…_ Finn gasped twitching in pain not able to muster any words other than wheezes and gasps.

Suddenly the pain descended as warm exotic liquid rushed down his throat – the pain to breath disappeared allowing him to take long graceful breaths of fresh cold air. Finn's vision focused seeing his siblings surround him. Finn looked up seeing Klaus's blood covered face he gasped out a short laugh and smile, "Thank you brother." The pain was more bearable and he was able to stay in touch in reality.

Finn could feel Freya's soft touch on his hand, "How do you feel?"

Finn managed to answer her in between gasps, "I feel – strangely euphoric." And he did for once in a long time escaping death and being released from the pain was a new feeling for him. The suffering leaving him and being surrounded by family that finally cared for him bring him joy and peace.

"I've been known to have that effect." Klaus was able to remark, Finn actually smirk at him through the short bursts of aftershocks of pain.

Finn's attention came to Kol as he clapped sarcastically commenting how he wanted to gauging out his eye with a hot poker for the "precious family moment". Through the bitterness of Kol Finn was still able to smile at him "I even thank you Kol your witch actually pull through –."

He coughed slightly looking around smiling exhaustedly feeling the sense of belonging with all of his family members surrounding him, "Today I saw the glimpse of your covenanted always and forever…" He glanced at every single one of his siblings seeing their sad relieved faces. Finally all of their differences behind them and they can finally be a family like they were supposed to be.

"And I –," Finn was cut short as the pain shot back at him ten folds much powerful and unbearable as ever before. He spit up the healing blood as his body twitched in pain hearing his family screaming his name. He screamed, "What's happening!" Finn doubled over in pain as his siblings rushed to hold him steady as the venom sliced his veins open.

He could feel it feel the rush of his power leaving him. This is how it all ends… Suffering as his body burns from the inside out choking the life out of him. He couldn't breathe anymore his lungs felt like they clasps onto each other. The blood did not work and the bite is worsening as if it gave him just a little time of relief before it rips it away making death come faster. He could barely hear Freya trying to calm him with saying he will be alright. Finn can only focus on the pain the terrible pain and the horror of the unknown when he dies – there was no other side for him – just an unknown void.

His body barely conscious he can hear his siblings panicking on what to do – trying to find a way to make him cheat death… Finn gasped as a flash of memory of his first death. He remembered being ripped away by one thrust of a white oak stake. Finn remembered his Red Rose Sage – the woman he fell in love with having that one century of life with her. Remembered her being there when he died caressing his face – soothing him when he greyed and burned. His soulmate that waited 900 years for him and were reunited but death separated them – he was saved by his mother on the Other Side while Sage stays behind in the destruction as the Side falls apart. _No…_

Finn's eyes began to haze becoming blotches of white and black, "No… no don't leave me…" Finn muttered to both his family and Sage. He looked around able to feel Freya's soft touch and then the rest of his brothers' strong grip on him. Unable to stay in one world Finn was able to hear his family saying they were here for him.

"I am here brother you are not alone…" Freya's voice seemed to be so far away from him he tried to see her from the hazy vision of him slowly passing on. It made him feel relieved to know he will not die alone in misery but die with people who love him. Finn was able to manage to find Freya's face in the darkness of his vision. He was able to give her smile as she pressed, "I am here I am with you."

Finn did not feel scared anymore for what will become of him when he moves on. He was able to look at his family members one last time when his vision cleared again looking at them with full of love and reassurance. He wheezed feeling the burning fire of the venom die away only to be replaced by the stabbing ice of death. He felt the coldness overcome him like his body was being submerged in ice cold water.

Finn stared above him as his vision became blinded by white and the loud sobs of his sister started to become quieter to him. Finn felt the coldness reach his heart pulling his soul away from the grey cold body. _Sage, forgive me_ Finn thought as he slowly rolled into darkness to meet the unknown void…

Finn felt dead inside with the cold darkness surrounded him bringing his soul into nothingness… but then light was shed on his darkness. He let tears fall down his face seeing the shining light engulfing him banishing the darkness.

Finn could see beautiful green eyes looking at him with so much love – her smile light up his entire soul making him rise away from the darkness towards her. Her large locks of red hair flown over her face making him fall in love with her all over again… His Sage waited in the afterlife for him to pull him away from the emptiness void.

Finn smiled at her with tears in his eyes as she held out her hand towards him as both of them disappeared in light, _"My love you were never alone."_

 **Hope all of you enjoyed, I had to give Finn some justice. I hate how the Originals never mention Sage but feel like Finn will be happy and in peace with him finally being with Sage.**

 **Thanks for reading, please comment and give feedback I would love to hear it**


End file.
